


Faulty Sides

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: Virgil can't trash talk Patton. It's literally impossible.





	Faulty Sides

"Roman is a fucking idiot." 

"Patton is absolutely precious." 

"Virgil, the point is that we are trash talking our boyfriends." 

Virgil throws his arms up, "But it's impossible to trash talk Patton!" 

Logan adjusts his glasses, "Well, Patton does have many faults. For example, he is rather-" Logan is cut off by a fist connecting with his face. 

"Patton. Is. Perfect." Virgil was holding Logan down, staring into his eyes. 

"Okay." 

"Roman is the one with faults." 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK."

"You literally just called him an idiot." 

"Yes, however I am the only one able to call him that." 

"Besides, if anything Patton is too good for me." 

"How so?" 

"Well, I'm the worst side. Patton is the best. It just doesn't work out." 

"Actually, thinking objectively, you're not the worst side." 

"Well then who is? Roman?"

"FALSEHOOD. It's me. I am the worst as I am the most faulty. Patton is emotion, and he encompasses that perfectly. Roman is creativity and the fanciful side, and he is fittingly dramatic. You are anxiety, and you reflect that in the way you protect Thomas. I, however, am logic. I am meant to be smart, and to understand. I should never make mistakes, but I do. I make far too many mistakes to not be faulty, so, objectively speaking, I am the worst side." 

Virgil was lost for words. "I-you're faulty? I hold Thomas back! I'm the worst side! All I do is hold you all back! You all would be better off if I was gone." 

"It's already a proven fact that we can't function without you! I'm broken! Hell! Anyone could stand in for me and the only difference is that things would work out better." 

"Logan..." Patton was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"How much of that did you hear?" 

"Do you really think you're broken?" 

"I-yes, but-Virgil just said he was the worst side! He's your boyfriend, comfort him!" 

Patton yelled up the stairs, "Roman! Get in here! We're having a cuddle pile and convincing our boyfriends that they aren't broken!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more chapters, but I'm not sure. Give me feedback! I would love that!


End file.
